


Death List

by GlassXelhua



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby and Bernard Woolley, Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker, Jim Hacker and Bernard Woolley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Death List

Sir Humphrey was reading the various newspapers that actually reported something dangerously relevant when Bernard took it. The small white and red corner of some kind of retreat ticket or resort promotion or something similar. He flipped it around to see the information and saw only four words to the addressee of what had turned out to be an envelope very badly decorated. The red stripe went all the way across the centre of it under the words Sir Humphrey Fricking Appleby. Of course politicians of any kind receive often anonymous hate letters, a sort of reverse fan mail. Humphrey left the newspaper on the desk and proceeded to throw the thing in the bin they’d installed for any mail too factual for the minister to read. However something bit into his palm when he attempted to crumple it. He hissed and checked his skin as the minister walked in.

“Something wrong Humpy?” The minister was still extremely amused at the nickname Jumbo had revealed. Humphrey glued on the everlasting smile you had to give them to make them feel good in the morning and checked his palm. He ran a fingertip across the edge at one side of the envelope and bumped it. A bit out of several bits of broken glass. His palm was bleeding and he opened it to tip any other nuisances out. 

“You all right Humphrey?” The concern in the minister’s voice was met with a dismissive smile and a slightly shaken voice.

“Yes Minister, completely”

“What is it then? The envelope I mean” 

“Envelope? Oh this... this.” When Humphrey didn’t think of a demeaning term for it concern rose in both of his colleagues.

“What... is it?” Bernard didn’t look over shoulders even when curious, it wasn’t polite. Humphrey only sounded mildly something. Not fear nor annoyance. Something mixed or in between. He dabbed his palm and waited a little while before he answered.

“It’s just an extremely detailed death threat”


End file.
